University of Munbach
Red, gold, and black |Affiliations = High Lungarian League International Universities of Excellence}}The University of Munbach (Lungarian: Universität der Munbach), often abbreviated to UM, is a public research university in Munbach, Lungary. The most prestigious and highly-decorated university in Lungary, and one of the most prestigious universities in the world, the University of Munbach is world-renown for its programs in the fields of the social sciences, humanities, literature, natural sciences, medicine, and law. The university is divided into fifteen faculties and six professional institutes, educates a student body of over 35,000 students, and offers degree programs in over 200 disciplines. Courses are offered in Lungarian and English. Its urban campus is located in several buildings within the Inner Munbach borough, and spans the neighborhoods of Blurns, Rochsbarg, and Schtein. The University of Munbach is a member of the High Lungarian League, a league of eight of the most highly-regarded public universities in Lungary, and the International Universities of Excellence, consisting of the 22 most prestigious universities in the world. It has ranked as the number-one university in Lungary every year since rankings first began to be tabulated. Academics The University of Munbach is ranked as the number-one university in Lungary, with a number of its faculties additionally being ranked as number-one in their fields in the nation, and even worldwide. It is a member of the High Lungarian League, a league of eight of the most highly-regarded public universities in Lungary, and the International Universities of Excellence, consisting of the 22 most prestigious universities in the world. Acceptance rates As students apply to the faculty of their choosing, rather than the university as a whole, there is no set acceptance rate for the entire university. However, acceptance rates for the faculties and institutes range from 87% (Faculty of Mathematics and Physics) to 6.5% (Neilowitz Institute of Medical Sciences); the Neilowitz Institute is the most exclusive school within all of Lungary. Most faculties have acceptance rates between 15% and 30%, making it the most exclusive university in Lungary. Organization The university is subdivided into fifteen faculties and six professional institutes. Each of the faculties offer bachelor's, master's, and doctorate degrees, while the professional institutes offer career-specific bachelor-level, master-level, and doctorate degrees. *Faculty of Architecture *Faculty of Art History and Musicology *Faculty of Business and Economics *Faculty of Fine and Performing Arts *Faculty of Foreign Literature and Language *Faculty of History and Geography *Faculty of Humanities *Faculty of Life Sciences *Faculty of Lungarian Literature and Language *Faculty of Mathematics and Physics *Faculty of Philosophy and Ethics *Faculty of Physical Sciences and Geology *Faculty of Political Science *Faculty of Psychology, Sociology, and Social Work *Faculty of Social Sciences *Daün Institute of Engineering *Kamlitz Institute of Nursing *Kusch Institute of Education *Neilowitz Institute of Medical Sciences *Rübber Institute of Law *Schlaupermann Institute of Pharmacy Student life Accommodation Like other universities in Lungary, the University of Munbach does not offer student housing or dormitories. For students who are unable to commute from their homes or find their own apartments, the university owns two blocks of apartments in the Schtein neighborhood of Inner Munbach for students. Students can rent a single bedroom or a double bedroom on a by-semester schedule. All student apartments are shared with other students; the apartments will either contain four single bedrooms ($5,000 per semester), two double bedrooms ($3,500 per semester), or three double bedrooms ($2,000 per semester). Housing is guaranteed for all first-year students, although second-year, third-year, and beyond may not be given a room if demand is too high. Despite the price, the apartments are considered to be undervalued given the high costs of rent in the Schtein neighborhood. As the university has the highest amount of students who do not live within a commuting distance of their university in the entirety of Lungary, there has been numerous calls for the university to begin offering free on-campus student housing. However, like all other universities in Lungary, the university still has not enacted this. ''Klauser'' The university is divided into four klauser: Berenholtz (red), Neimen (gold), Öper (black), and Zitzger (white). Like in most universities, each klause has its own student government, social events, and sports teams. Each June, the UM Championships occur between the four klauser in a variety of sports. Öper has won the most titles since the championship's inception in 1943, holding 52 titles. Category:Universities of Lungary Category:Universities in Munbach Category:High Lungarian League universities Category:International Universities of Excellence universities Category:Public universities